In the prior art, non-powered hand-propelled carts have been widely used but are not very useful in terms of transporting cylindrically shaped articles. Cylindrically shaped articles can easily fall off such a cart and cannot be transported in large quantities either. Cylindrically shaped articles are usually transported many times back and forth in small quantities, which limits the efficiency of delivery. In terms of heavy articles, uploading and unloading them from the non-powered small carts presents a real difficulty, and it is rather time consuming and labor intensive. In addition, some of the non-powered hand operated small carts are only suitable for being pushed forward. If being pulled forward however, the bottom of the carts can tend to impinge upon the lower leg and feet of the operator, which is not conducive to safe operation.